


El extraño caso de Draco Malfoy y la Harryseta, o como desquiciar a un rubio sin siquiera proponérselo

by RoHoshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoHoshi/pseuds/RoHoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco y Harry por fin han dado el paso y se han ido a vivir juntos. Será en esta nueva etapa cuando el Slytherin se enterará de que en su relación siempre ha habido un tercero, una camiseta azul que desquiciara al rubio hasta límites insospechados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El extraño caso de Draco Malfoy y la Harryseta, o como desquiciar a un rubio sin siquiera proponérselo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Draco y Harry pertenecen a JK. Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos y por ahora no se han quejado.
> 
> Advertencias: ¡Atención! En este fic encontraréis una historia de humor, llevando al límite una situación un tanto… ¿extraña? Así que tenedlo en cuenta xD
> 
> Beteo: Aeren y su infinita paciencia y buena amistad. Ya lo sabes todo.
> 
> Cuando Helena Dax escribió en su LiveJournal el post de la Harryseta os aseguro que me pasé mucho tiempo riendo sin parar y que cada vez que le recordaba, se me salían las lagrimillas. ¿Y que es la Harryseta? Pues es la bendita camiseta azul que Harry lleva en todas las películas a partir de la tercera. Hace tiempo que tenía la idea de este fic rondándome por la cabeza y aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste y que os riáis con él, yo me lo he pasado pipa y gracias a Helena que me ha dejado usar este pairing que salió de su cabeza.

Draco miró a su alrededor y por una vez, el caos que le rodeaba no le crispó los nervios. Cajas y más cajas se arremolinaban unas contra otras, todas con su nombre, llenas de ropa y recuerdos que quería llevarse a su nuevo hogar. Por fin después de más de dos años, había conseguido que la relación que tenía con Harry llegara al siguiente nivel: vivir juntos. A la edad de veinticinco años ya era hora de abandonar la casa de sus padres, por más que estuviera a gusto, hacía tiempo que sentía que necesitaba su espacio, que nadie le mirara con el ceño fruncido si no regresaba un fin de semana, que su madre dejara de acosarle a preguntas sobre su vida privada, y que narices, si le apetecía pasarse todo un día entero metido en la cama con su novio o pasearse en pelotas, quería tener la elección de hacerlo. Además, estaba cansado de estar separado de él. Sí, por culpa de Harry se había convertido en un romántico empedernido, pero es que había caído en sus redes como un colegial; sonreía como un estúpido cuando el Gryffindor le enviaba un mensaje al móvil —¡un Malfoy con un objeto muggle!— dándole los buenos días y las buenas noches, sonreía todavía más como un idiota cuando le iba a recoger al trabajo, y su sonrisa se convertía en la de un completo loco cuando le besaba sin importar el lugar, demostrando a todo el mundo que Harry Potter pertenecía Draco Malfoy. Y ahora que compartirían casa no habría ninguna duda de lo que sentían uno por el otro. Ja, si pudiera bailaría delante de todos los que habían dudado de su relación con un cartel luminoso donde se leería: “ _Harry Potter me quiere, me ha elegido a mí y cada noche se nos acaba el lubricante_ ”. O una versión más reducida. En conclusión, se avecinaban tiempos de dicha y felicidad y no veía el momento de comenzar esa nueva etapa. Nada podía salir mal.

o0o0o0o0

Al principio Draco no se dio cuenta o no quiso hacerlo. La adaptación a la convivencia no resultó muy difícil, sobre todo los primeros días que era como estar en una luna de miel permanente. Habían vivido durante algunas semanas en Grimmauld Place y en cierta forma, cada uno conocía las manías del otro: Draco sabía que Harry podía ser muy despistado en el tema del orden y Harry sabía que Draco algunas veces podía ser un sibarita  y que tenía que frenarle para que no peligraran sus cámaras de Gringotts. Pero no era algo que no pudieran solucionar, al menos por ahora. El mayor problema para el rubio fue entender que siempre había tenido un competidor y que nunca había sabido de su existencia: _una camiseta_.

Había visto muchas veces al moreno con esa prenda de algodón azul, bastante desteñida y que había vivido tiempos mejores. En un primer momento, lo achacó a que todavía no habían desembalado todas las pertenencias, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, todo estaba ya en su sitio, y la dichosa camiseta continuaba apareciendo. Sí, Draco sabía que sólo era una pieza de ropa, pero había algo extraño en la cara de Harry cada vez que se la ponía, la mirada esmeralda se le iluminaba y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía los primeros segundos de llevarla encima. ¿Qué demonios era _eso_? ¿Cómo algo tan viejo y maltrecho podía hacer que su novio tuviera casi la misma cara de tontorrón enamorado que le mostraba cuando se besaban? Además, era la única prenda que el moreno lavaba a mano. ¡A mano! El día que lo descubrió por poco se le salen los ojos de las orbitas. Él, que llevaba toda su ropa y la de Harry para que se encargaran de ella los elfos domésticos de casa de sus padres. Sí, era tener mucho morro, pero estaba acostumbrado a ese suavizante y ya de paso, se la traían a casa planchada y se la dejaban colocada en los armarios. Pero ese no era el problema, sino entender por qué su novio trataba a esa cosa con tanto cariño y devoción. Por Merlín, ni tan siquiera él cuidaba tan bien los trajes que Dante, su diseñador de confianza, le hacía a medida.

Pero el momento que saltaron todas las alarmas fue la noche que al regresar del trabajo se lo encontró sentado en el comedor con unos vaqueros y la jodida camiseta puesta, y encima, ¡la estaba tocando! Los dedos del Gryffindor se paseaban por el cuello de algodón con una tranquilidad y una alegría que era inexplicable. Por Salazar, Godric y todos los magos, ¿es que Harry tenía un fetiche con la condenada o qué? Pero hasta ahí podíamos llegar, tal vez, sólo tal vez, se había obsesionado un poco con esa relación tan extraña y que parecía que estuviera compitiendo con un objeto inanimado. Si lo pensaba bien, era una locura, pero Draco ya no atendía a razones. A la mierda la cordura y adelante la enajenación mental.

Se dirigió con rapidez al sofá, se sentó encima de él y le devoró la boca con un ansia casi animal, lamiéndole la lengua, moviendo las caderas con una sensualidad que ya quisieran otros. Draco le miró directamente a los ojos, dilatados por un placer que nublaba todo el sentido común que pudiera permanecer en él; deseo y pasión se reflejaban en ellos. Un segundo más tarde ya estaban en la cama quitándose los pantalones, desenfrenados. En el instante que le despojó de la dichosa prenda, le faltó poco para gritar emocionado por haber vencido a su maldita contrincante. Tal vez a Harry le gustaba la camiseta, pero estaba convencido de que las cosas que él lograba hacerle superaban con creces lo que esa andrajosa prenda podía hacerle sentir.

El Slytherin se encargó de que Harry disfrutara, de que gozara con sus atenciones, con sus manos, sus dedos, su lengua, excitándolo con cada toque, con cada caricia, con cada palabra susurrada en su oído mientras le penetraba con voracidad. El moreno ancló las piernas en la cintura de Draco, sin parar de gemir y de reclamar más y más, toda una sinfonía de palabras sucias que le exigían al rubio que no parara nunca.  Después de que Draco se corriese por primera vez dentro del dispuesto interior de Harry, apenas habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando ya estaban besándose de nuevo, embargados por la lujuria que el rubio había despertado. Hacía tiempo que no follaban de aquella forma tan salvaje, puro desenfreno a flor de piel

Horas más tarde, cuando los dos ya estaban saciados por completo, Draco se acurrucó en el pecho del moreno, jugando con los rizos del vello, satisfecho y feliz. Suspiró sintiéndose vencedor de esa batalla absurda que ni tan siquiera lo era, porque, en qué mundo Draco Malfoy podía perder contra una camiseta. Menuda gilipollez. Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, Harry se levantó, ejecutó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ellos y las sábanas e hizo algo que logró que el ánimo del rubio se fuera volando cual snitch: se puso los boxers, la jodida camiseta y volvió a la cama, abrazando a Draco, que se quedó lívido y sin saber que decir. ¿ _Qué mierda era eso_?

La mañana llegó con Harry dormido y Draco desvelado. Se había pasado un buen rato pensando e intentando encontrar un razonamiento normal y coherente a toda la situación tan bizarra. Porque si lo analizaba objetivamente, era surrealista sentir una especie de celos psicóticos por una pieza de ropa, si se lo contaba a alguien le llevarían al psicomago de cabeza, y los Malfoy no están locos, sólo se obsesionan con algunas cosas. Pero tampoco comprendía por qué Harry se sentía tan unido a la dichosa cosa, por Morgana, si es que sólo le faltaba darle las buenas noches. Pero en las horas de sueño perdido había elaborado un plan, pondría entre la espada y la pared a Harry y le obligaría a hablar. O eso, o la rompería con sus propias manos.

El Slytherin le dio un beso en la nuca, a pesar de que sabía que no estaba despierto, levantándose a continuación para ducharse y hacer el desayuno. A la media hora, un sonriente Harry —con la maldita prenda— apareció por la cocina

—Buenos días, cariño —le dijo Harry, besándole con dulzura en los labios—, estoy agotado de anoche.

—Yo también —respondió Draco, dándole una taza con un café bien cargado, como sabía que le gustaba.

—Hoy es domingo. ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos descansando en casa? —le preguntó cogiendo unas tostadas.

—Es un buen plan, pero… me gustaría hablar contigo Harry —confesó el Slytherin sin saber bien cómo empezar.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —cuestionó preocupado—. ¿Tengo que asustarme?

—No, no, en absoluto. Es que… creo que tienes una pequeña obsesión con algo, Harry.

El moreno le miró perplejo, sin entender nada: —Bueno, estoy un poco obsesionado con tu culo, Draco, pero eso no es ningún problema, ¿no? —alegó sonriendo el moreno.

—Idiota… —contestó, riéndose con él—. Que te mueres por mi fabuloso trasero lo sabemos tú, yo y creo que todo el mundo mágico, pero no es de eso de lo quiero hablarte.

—¿Entonces? Está bien, también me encanta tu polla, Draco. Me vuelves loco cuando me pones a cuatro patas, me coges de las caderas y….

—¡No seas marrano a estas horas de la mañana, Potter! —interrumpió abochornado—, que no se trata de eso.

—Pues entonces… tú dirás —comentó, untando el trozo de pan con una cantidad exagera de mantequilla.

—De acuerdo. —Draco carraspeó, bebió un poco de té y se dijo a si mismo: Vamos Draco, sólo vas a hacerle confesar a tu novio su pequeño fetiche, nada más que eso, tampoco es tan grave…— Llevamos unos meses viviendo juntos y me he dado cuenta de que… de que…

—¡Oh, joder! ¡No me digas que no estás a gusto! Maldita sea, Draco, habérmelo dicho antes. ¿Es por qué me dejo el rollo del papel higiénico acabado? Te prometo que lo hice sin querer…

Draco sintió como le palpitaba la cabeza y tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho: —Que no, Potter. Vale que me dieron ganas de mandarte una maldición ese día, pero lo que pasa es que estoy hasta las narices de verte con esa vieja y hortera camiseta azul, ¿vale? Que parece que te pone más cachondo que yo—. Acabó gritando, tapándose la boca con las manos en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. En ese instante, fue como si hubiera retrocedido atrás en el tiempo, teniendo cinco años en vez de veinticinco y acabara de confesar una travesura a su madre. Maldita sea, parecía imbécil.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry, rompiendo la tostada que tenía en la mano—. ¿Qué le pasa a mi camiseta? Le tengo mucho cariño.

—No si eso ya me ha quedado claro, Potter —atacó, intentando recuperar la compostura que había perdido—. Si prácticamente la llevas cada día. Si hasta te la pones después de follar. Parece el tercero en nuestra relación.

—¿Estás celoso? ¿De una camiseta? —Harry empezó a reírse, limpiándose los restos de mantequilla que le quedaban en la palma.

Draco buscó su varita con la mirada, pensando en una maldición que hacía que a un hombre se le pusieran los huevos más pequeños que una snitch, pero tampoco había que ser tan radical; le gustaba mucho esa parte de Harry. Mejor, algo más conveniente, como hacer que estuviera durante unas horas con la verga dura y sin poder correrse. Oh sí, de eso podría sacarle provecho y torturaría al muy cabrón.

—Mira Potter, no tengo celos de esa cosa repugnante y hortera, pero no puedes negar que tienes algo enfermizo con ella. Casi cada día te la pones cuando estás en casa, la tratas como si fuera la herencia de Gryffindor o algo así. Por Merlín, que está destrozada, si ya la tenías cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts y será que no tienes otras cosas en condiciones que llevar.

—Yo… supongo que… —comenzó a balbucear el moreno, con las mejillas coloradas y una postura tensa.

—Harry… me lo puedes contar —aseguró acariciándole el brazo, bajando el tono de voz, sabiendo que tal vez había sido demasiado agresivo atacándolo de una forma tan directa. Parecía que algo más profundo se escondía detrás de algo tan tonto, al ver lo azorado y abochornado que estaba su novio.

El Gryffindor le observó con cierta tristeza en los ojos, abriendo la boca para empezar a hablar, pero sin llegar a decir nada, hasta que finalmente consiguió decir: —Supongo que tal vez tienes algo de razón, pero… —Harry se calló, entrelazando los dedos con los del rubio—, esa andrajosa cosa, como tú la llamas, estuvo conmigo en muchos momentos, Draco, en situaciones muy difíciles de mi vida. Sabes que no tenía un armario lleno de ropa y por eso, daba la casualidad que la llevaba cuando algo jodido me pasaba y al final las cosas siempre salían más o menos bien.

—¿Es algo cómo un amuleto de la buena suerte? —cuestionó Draco, un poco avergonzado ahora que empezaba a comprender los sentimientos que unían al moreno con esa prenda.

—Sí, algo así —le corroboró, mirando la tela azul desteñida—. Es probable que me haya acostumbrado a llevarla sin darme cuenta.

Parecía que había heridas de la guerra que habían quedado agazapadas en Harry, pensó el Slytherin, pequeñas fisuras que permanecían y que él quería ayudar a sanar. Para su novio esa camiseta era importante, comprendía lo que le unía a ella y si tenía que soportar verla… lo haría. Por algo le amaba con locura, además, todo el mundo tenía sus excentricidades, mientras no se fuera con Luna a buscar vete tú a saber que bichos extraños por África, las cosas irían bien. Aunque había algo que le quedaba por decir. Draco le soltó la mano, colocando uno de sus dedos en la barbilla, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

—Sabes que ya no te puede pasar nada malo, ¿cierto? —inquirió, acariciándole una mejilla—. Si quieres podemos guardarla en un sitio especial, para que la tengas siempre presente —El Gryffindor sonrió, moviendo su rostro contra la palma que le tocaba—, pero Harry, me gustaría que consideraras un nuevo amuleto, uno que te aseguro estará a tu lado todos los días de tu vida, que te ama y que se encargará de que seas feliz siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que sugieres, Draco? —preguntó en un susurro—. ¿Puede ser que sea rubio, algo paliducho y con un culo de infarto?

El Slytherin peinó el oscuro cabello con sus dedos, acercando sus labios a los de Harry:

—Humm… es probable. Me han llegado rumores de que está muy bien dotado.

—A mí me han dicho que tampoco es para tanto —aseguró con picardía.

Draco comenzó a reírse, susurrando un idiota, antes de besarle con todo el amor y el cariño que sentía, acariciándole el pecho y con ello, también la tela azul vieja y desgastada. Tal vez, eso había hecho que Harry, sin ser consciente, se sintiera más seguro en situaciones muy difíciles y más a la edad con la que tuvo que enfrentarlas, pero ahora, sería él, _Draco Malfoy_ , el que ocuparía ese sitio. Al fin y al cabo, podía suministrarle mucha más seguridad y que mierda, ese trapo no dejaría medio tonto al Gryffindor tras un orgasmo.

A los pocos días, el rubio colgó la susodicha camiseta en el estudio de Harry, era una forma de demostrarle que sabía lo importante que era para su novio esa prenda y además, así no la estaría viendo cada día. Esa misma tarde, hicieron el amor en el suelo de la estancia, con cada estocada el Slytherin se llevó todos los miedos que aún permanecían en Harry, quitándole esa sensación de incertidumbre que todavía permanecía en el moreno, liberándole de la inquietud que continuaba latente.

También surgió una nueva broma privada entre ellos. Draco bautizó a la relación de Harry con el pordiosero trapo como la _Harryseta_ : un amor clandestino que se vio frustrado por culpa de un novio celoso. Todo fuera para quitarle peso a la situación.

Harry no tuvo la necesidad de ponérsela más veces. Draco impidió que su pareja se comprara otra camiseta azul, prefería evitar tener que competir con más objetos, en cuyo caso, sería algo más pervertido con lo que podrían disfrutar los dos.

A la camiseta no le quedó más remedio que admitir que el maldito rubio había _vencido_ en la batalla y creer que la magia de la Harryseta, un lejano día, volvería.


End file.
